Demon's Destiny
by Caelestis
Summary: -Complete- Written in response to the challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list. Yuusuke discovers Keiko cheating on him and runs to Kuwabara for comfort. KuwabaraYuusuke yaoi, slash
1. Unfaithful

**Title:  **Demon's Destiny  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:** kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing: **Kuwabara Kazuma/Uurameshi Yuusuke

**Spoilers:** All of the Yu Yu Hakusho TV Series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Written in response to a challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic, but the ideas are original. ^_^; …Or so I'd like to think. Don't sue!

Note: 

*************************************

    It is said in some cultures that two people are destined to complete each other, that their souls linked to bring them greater understanding of their counterpart. Such happenings are far from ordinary today, not to dispute the past, and the possibility of such happening is extraordinarily rare. Yet through examination and adversity, love always seems to find a way, occurring where you least expect it. Perhaps this happens as a trial, to test the emotions harbored to assure their purity and durability, yet I assure you it is almost impossible to pinpoint a rational statement that secures this belief as fact.

  The same has happened to Uurameshi Yuusuke, his heart leading him unwillingly from his consciously chosen path, into another that many of the world despise. And so the days dawned bright and Yuusuke continued to with his life, fighting against his heart's desire and at the same time drawing closer…

  "Keiko!" Yuusuke shouted as he searched through the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, a worried crease in his brow. When he had gotten home from work early, he had expected to see Keiko there; he had planned to surprise her with the promotion he had received earlier that day, and he had remarkably remembered that her college classes ended early on Fridays.

  It was hard to for him provide for her and send her to college at twenty-two, but he accepted his task dutifully as he supposed any good boyfriend and future husband should. His fighting was strictly for pleasure now; Keiko didn't like the fact that he beat people up, even when she knew that they deserved all that they received. But even then he refused to let himself fall out of shape. God knows Kuwabara hadn't. He blushed furiously before shaking the thought from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about his other friends when Keiko might be in trouble.

  Ever since he had discovered about his lineage and that he was the destined heir of a third of the Reikai, there had been numerous attempts on his life and the lives of his friends; all had been easily dealt with, but he couldn't help but worry that some freak might be holding Keiko as a hostage or something similar to that effect. He had refrained from mentioning to her any details about the Reikai as it sent her into hysterics, but as such she would be unprepared if something did occur along those lines. Such thoughts were running through his mind as he burst into the last place in the apartment that he hadn't checked yet: their bedroom.

  "Kei-" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight before him. His girlfriend was entwined with another man in the very bed that they had made love in the night before. Her head was thrown back in passion as the unknown man thrust brutally into her, her moans coloring the air as their sweat-slicked bodies moved against each other in tandem. The sheets pooled around them, unused underneath them as the headboard of the mattress met the wall with their more wild movements.

  Yuusuke stared blankly ahead, his eyes misting with unshed tears. The two participants of this corruption of a loving act had yet to notice his presence, but he gave no heed to the matter, his disbelief of the reality paralyzing his body. When his numb mind finally was able to regain control of his body's reflexes, he ushered himself quietly from the room, sliding to the floor outside once the door was shut. 

  Choking sobs started to bubble up from his throat, and he scrubbed vainly at his eyes trying to hold back his tears. This couldn't possibly be happening. Not now. Not when… The images around him blurred as he heard a loud exclamation from the room behind him as the occupants within found their climax in each other.

  Pushing himself to his feet, he ran blindly from the building just wanting to be as far from _them_ as possible. He crashed into several pedestrians on the sidewalk, but continued in his flight, not stopping to assess the injuries he had caused. He didn't care where he ended up, he didn't even care if he died; quite frankly, if he did then that would be a relief from the torment he suffered from right now.

  A mountain of blue towered in front of him, but his momentum didn't allow him to stop in time and he barreled into the broad, muscular chest.

  "Uurameshi?" Yuusuke looked up into the face of his long time friend, Kuwabara Kazuma. "What are you doing?" His voice no longer had the annoying squeak to it, having lowered in timbre as he matured, and the effect proved to be more than soothing to Yuusuke's shattered nerves.

  He broke down crying into Kuwabara's arms, clutching onto his lean body for support. Kuwabara blinked, shocked for several minutes before adjusting to the role of protector he had been thrust into and wrapping his own arms around his rival.  

  Eying the traffic around then, Kuwabara decided to bring Yuusuke back to his own apartment; this was just too public for his liking. Supporting his friend, Kazuma helped him up the stairs of the apartment complex to his room, reaching around his body to unlock the door when Yuusuke wouldn't relinquish his hold on his waist.

  Easing them both onto the couch, Kazuma arranged Yuusuke on his lap, cradling him to his chest as another bout of sobs wracked his body. Kuwabara didn't press the petit man for any answers and let him release his grief, offering him his silent support. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend, but knowing Yuusuke he would tell him when he was ready.

  Since his relationship with Yukina didn't work out, Kuwabara had remained single, refusing to even date again. Botan had said that he was in denial… whatever that meant. So the fact remained that he was single and living alone in a private apartment... alone save for Ekkechi, his cat. She had grown a lot from the kitten that Yuusuke saved that day when he had been reborn, reaching a little past his mid-calf. It didn't help that Kazuma spoiled her, and that she was dreadfully overweight.

  The said cat spotted her master's return leapt up onto the couch, rubbing herself over Yuusuke's legs before moving quickly to rest in _his_ lap since Kuwabara was annoyingly positioned underneath Yuusuke. Yuusuke's sobs started to taper off as he registered the comforting presence of the feline offering him her support as well as his best friend.

  "Ekkechi…" Yuusuke whispered as he reached down to stroke her fur. A soothing pattern soon followed as he began to stoke down her back, electing purrs from the contented cat as she felt she was helping out her master's friend.

  Tired out from his emotional breakdown, Yuusuke let his head fall back onto Kuwabara's chest. It hurt to think at the moment and it felt right lying there in Kuwabara's arms. He didn't stop to think how out of place that thought was. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Yuusuke shifted to look up into Kuwabara's face that was radiating concern for him. 

  "Kuwabara, Keiko… she… she…" Yuusuke whispered brokenly, unable to get the right words out. He should tell him… he needed to know. He would know soon enough anyway, when Yuusuke broke up with Keiko. It just wasn't fair! He… he _loved_ her. Or had. Everything was confusing for him now, so why… why did staying here with Kuwabara make so much sense? He hiccupped, choking on another sob that had welled up in his throat. Tucking his head under Kazuma's, he held onto the muscular man as if for his life.

  "I… she was with another… when I came home today." Yuusuke stated brokenly, choking as his mind was finally forced to grasp the reality of the situation. Saying it out loud just made it all the more real, and he instantly regretted mentioning it.

  Kuwabara didn't flinch, but his face tightened slightly before smoothing out into its usual planes. "So you think it's your fault then?"

  Yuusuke nodded slightly, the movement soft against Kazuma's skin.

  "Well, it's not. Nothing you did would have made her cheat, it was her own conscious decision to choose to do so, but for the life of me I wouldn't know why she would pass up what she already had. You are more loving and considerate than most people that I know." Kuwabara stared vehemently.

  Yuusuke's chocolate eyes were hopeful as he looked into Kuwabara's blue. Kuwabara flushed slightly at his needy expression, but held him closer in an attempt to further comfort him. Yuusuke sighed as he leaned into Kuwabara again, accepting the contact that it provided wordlessly. When was the last time that someone had held him like this? He mused to himself. Keiko had never…

  He felt tears welling up in his eyes before they trickled down his cheeks, falling wetly onto Kuwabara's skin. He couldn't help but feel depressed over this; he had given Keiko more than half of his life just to have her throw it away as if it were nothing. Kuwabara's reassuring presence beside him was all that was keeping Yusuke sane. 

  Minutes turned into hours as they just lay there, Yuusuke's eyes eventually growing heavy as he drifted to sleep curled against his protector. Kuwabara, for his part, was beginning to feel uncomfortable with their closeness, as the presence of his friend was evoking a reaction from him that was testing the strength of his sexuality. Finding himself somewhat reluctant to relinquish his position, Kazuma stood slowly with Yuusuke still curled in his arms as he made slow progress towards his bedroom. It was far into the evening by now, and his reason suggested that the couch would be uncomfortable to spend the entire night on.

  Depositing his bundle into the bed, he turned down the sheets before he removed Yuusuke's shoes and jacket. Giving little thought to the matter, he removed his own outer clothing and crawled in next to Yuusuke. A strange feeling of gratification swept through him when Yuusuke turned to curl against his chest once more, almost similar to the position he had been in on the couch; his arms pressed to Kuwabara's chest while his head was tucked under his chin. Kazuma sighed, contented. Why did he feel this way? Answers could wait till morning…

The two slept on, unaware of the strengthened bond that now existed between them, that had since they had fought each other for the first time. Fate most assuredly had a hand in this night, one of unfaithful lovers and broken promises, new dreams and beginnings. The future will bring many unexpected surprises, but the foundation has been laid for this relationship; a relationship that would last through trial and adversity. But now _that_ is another story…


	2. First Kiss

**Title:  **Demon's Destiny Part Two  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:** kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing: **Kuwabara Kazuma/Uurameshi Yuusuke

**Spoilers:** All of the Yu Yu Hakusho TV Series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Written in response to a challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic, but the ideas are original. ^_^; …Or so I'd like to think. Don't sue!

Note: People wanted a lemon. I will indulge, but my condition is that there must be a plot. ^-^ So I'm gonna have to build it up somewhat, which means this is now officially a mini series. Happy? LoL, well you should be, because this lemon will be the best that I've written!!! (…not to brag) ^0^v several more parts for sure. Do not let this keep you from reviewing!! The more reviews I get, the faster my fingers type!!!

**************************************

  Yuusuke's eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings with mild surprise. There wasn't much light illuminating the room, but the cool, gray radiance of dawn was slowly washing over the atmosphere, giving play to the shadows. The very next thing he became aware of was that he was pressed against a broad, muscular chest, and the owner of that chest had his arms wrapped around his own waist; it could only have been a man, the muscle tone alone suggested that. A faint flush crept up his cheeks as he contemplated the situation and realized who exactly this man was.

  What had happened again yesterday? His neutral mood slowly deteriorated as he remembered the events that had sent him here, and what had happened after he had run into Kuwabara; how he had comforted him. His blush deepened at the thought. What was he going to do now? One thing was certain: he had to confront Keiko on what he had witnessed her doing. It would be impossible for him to continue on like he had been now that he knew of her infidelity. Impossible as it was painful. What had driven her to do something like that?  His mind could not produce an answer.

  His bed partner emitted a slight snore, his mouth falling open slightly before tightening his grip on Yuusuke. Yuusuke's blush appeared to be endless even as he basked in the feeling that this touch provoked in him. Keiko had never been this caring. And he would have asked her to marry him!

  His eyes widened slightly as he realized the implications of his thoughts. Did he… _care_ for Kuwabara? Really care? A small smile played across his lips. At this point… he didn't care whether he did or not. It was enough for him to be cared _for_. Self-recriminations would come later when he could deal with them. And maybe… then…

  A pressure in his neither region quickly brought his contemplations to an end, as his bladder protested its treatment and need for relief. Yuusuke squirmed in Kuwabara's embrace, wriggling closer to the edge of the bed. Kazuma muttered and moved with him, still more than half asleep himself. Yuusuke was beginning to get desperate.

  "Kuwabara… ne, Kuwabara." He tapped his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to release his body long enough for him to get to the bathroom. The action he provoked, however, was not what he expected. From the friction that he had caused by wriggling earlier, Kuwabara was now sporting a hard on… and it was digging into his thigh. Yuusuke flushed a deep scarlet. "Choto matte… Kuwabara…"

  Kuwabara muttered again, drawing Yuusuke closer towards his body, his physical strength slightly greater than Yuusuke's since he had been slacking in his training. He was already regretting everything he had done for Keiko, but this realization made the top of the list. But… he wasn't too upset with the outcome of this situation otherwise. Uncomfortable maybe…

  He relaxed slightly; his eyes brimming with unshed tears as it was thrust into his face once again how unfairly he had been treated. Sensing his renewed pain, Kuwabara wrapped his body further around Yuusuke's, threading their legs together in an attempt to relieve his suffering through the physical contact. A small smile curved across Yuusuke's features at Kazuma's attempt to comfort him; it had been more than Keiko had done for him lately.

  But all the feelings in the world would not hold his bladder any longer, and in desperation he tried a tactic that he would not have ordinarily used. Without giving himself time to reconsider the action, Yuusuke moved his head up slightly bringing their lips together softly. It was amazing how well they fit together, and without knowing it, Yuusuke found himself lost within the kiss that he initiated. Kuwabara's own lips moved against his own, tongue coming into play as Yuusuke ran his wetly across Kazuma's lips before dipping inside. Thinking and Yuusuke didn't usually go together, Yuusuke usually relying on his gut instincts, and in this case losing sight of the goal that he had started it with. It just felt so right… it was almost impossible to stop. Kuwabara's grip on his loosened, the kiss distracting Kazuma long enough for Yuusuke to slip out from the bed. Flushed and breathing heavily, Yuusuke sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. What the hell had he just done?

  A glance in the mirror showed his entire face was red, even to the tips of his ears. With a muffled yelp as his attention was brought back to the emergency at hand, he quickly undid the fly of his pants and took care of the business that had called him from the bed in the first place. The steady stream soon slacked off, and he ran his hands under the tap to clean them, adding a small dollop of foaming soap to the mix as an afterthought. The soap rinsed from his hands, he cupped them to catch some of the water, which he them splashed across his face. The cool liquid brought temporary relief to his flaming countenance, and with his eyes tightly shut he reached around for a towel to dry his face off with. Finishing, he lowered the seat of the toilet and sat down heavily, his head resting tiredly on his hands. Was he really comfortable with what was happening between himself and Kuwabara? Less than a day since he had decided to break off the relationship with Keiko, and he was ready to start another?

  His eyebrows furrowed, as his face grew stormy. Were these really his feelings? Growing contemplative, he revisited memory after memory in an attempt to discover where his feelings lay. Back to when he had first fought Kuwabara, Keiko's first slap, his resurrection, and the battles since then, everything tied together to form a whole. Was all of this predestined? He was certain now that he could have had something with Kuwabara if Keiko hadn't been in his life, but that hadn't been the case.

  So what was he going to do now?

  Resolve on his face, he pushed himself to his feet and turned towards the door. A flip of his wrist and he had unlocked it, stepping outside… only to be greeted by the worried faced of Kuwabara.

  "Uurameshi." The flame haired warrior nodded slightly. "Daijobu ka?"

  Yuusuke blinked. He would have assumed that Kazuma would still be asleep… but perhaps he had woken him with his kiss. How ironic. Heat spread across his face once again, some of it traveling to pool in his groin; it seemed that it was going to be a permanent factor this morning. But if Kuwabara _had_ been woken in that fashion then…

  Kuwabara lay a calloused hand on Yuusuke's shoulder, again a silent pillar for Yuusuke to rely on, even through his emotional tribulation. Rational thought again put to the side, Yuusuke latched onto Kuwabara's waist, burying his head in his chest. He enjoyed the feeling that came from this closeness; it soothed away all of his fears, even the ones in his subconscious. And what did he have to fear from Kuwabara? 

  The panic that that simple question evoked in him was unparalleled to any other that he had ever experienced. What if Kuwabara didn't feel the same as he did? What if he was repulsed by his new feelings? What if…

  A sob burbled up from his chest as tides of despair crashed through his body. What if he thought that Yuusuke… was worthless? He didn't know if he could deal with that. Even through their fights and accusations, and the difficulties with their families, there had always been one constant in each other's lives… and that was each other. If Kuwabara rejected him, as Yuusuke felt that he inevitably would, he wouldn't be able to function. _He wouldn't be able to live_. 

  How sad was this? Yuusuke thought humorlessly to himself. All of this over something he hadn't even been aware of until last night. How quickly things moved.

******************************************

  Author's Notes

Well… it's getting pretty angsty, ne? ^-^; Gomen, but there just had to be a little drama in here, it was begging to be written! Reviews will help me think, and make the next part a doozy! Do you part: Donate a review!!!

Caelestiswhe


	3. The Advice of a Spirit

**Title:  **Demon's Destiny Part Three  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:** kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing: ** Kazuma Kuwabara/Uurameshi Yuusuke(Gomen… I got his name backwards... -___-;; It's hard to understand the subtitles…)

**Spoilers:** All of the Yu Yu Hakusho TV Series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Written in response to a challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic, but the ideas are original. ^_^; …Or so I'd like to think. Don't sue!

Note: I just wanna give out a thanks to all of my reviewers for their continued support and warm, fluffy comments. ^-^

  Ko-Chan – Ah… where would I be without you, oh author who issued the challenge? *grins* You may still have a shot with the first lemon, but it seems that I'm catching up fast!! :P I'm really going to enjoy reading what you have written, Ku-chan/Yuusuke always rule!! You're perseverance had led to further chapters, just as your threat implied… *giggles* I guess you're my muse for this fic, ne?

  Keita Tenpouin - *grins* I did try and make my feeling towards Keiko unbiased, but I guessed they seeped through, ne? Ku-chan and Yuusuke's bond is more like… umm… I guess a soul mate would the best way to describe it. I'm still thinking of how to bring it into play, so we'll see how that goes, ne?

  Ryuei Jaganshi – I try to please, and at the same time go where man hasn't gone very much. ^-^;;; *gags at the cheesy rip off* Anywho, glad ya like it!

  Kurama's Akaibara - ^-^;; Yeah, me too. Ku-chan and Yuusuke just seem MADE for each other. You agree, right?

  Mina Lightstar – I'm glad I inspired you to finish 'Sun Kissed Copulation', I really wanna read it!! Post now please!

  JiJi – Thank you so much for offering to make me a fanart!! I hope that this chapter and the next two will be suitable 'payment'. ^-^

  Squirrel – Ah mine sporker. -.-;; Thankies for the comments, and as you can see… your sporking worked. U.u;; LoL!!

  Kuakku – I'm pleased that this fanfic was the first Ku-chan/Yuusuke fanfic that you've read. I hope that I haven't let you down with the later chapters, I'm trying to keep everything flowing smoothly. ^-^

  YuChan – Thank you for allowing my fanfic to be hosted at your shrine!! It's a great honor for me, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

  Crow Shoujo – LoL… the lemon is coming, pardon my pun… -___-;; And those mental images of Barney were truly frightening…

  Jenny Colburn – Thankies for your suggestions… though like I said, I not making anyone preggers in this fic. Another fic maybe…

   Kujakku – Glad you're enjoying this fic! I do try to keep my readers entertained. And that poster that Ku-chan has… I seriously didn't know anything at all about it! .;; Must have skipped the page it was on…

  Taverbell - *huggles* You truly think so? ^____________________^ I'm happy then!!! Ku-chan and Yuusuke make one hell of a sexy couple!!! LoL, I hear your cries for a lemon, and I can truly say that I am going to write it very soon. And it will fit into the plot, or my pen name isn't Caelestis!!!

  !!!!!!!!!!!! – Thankies for your comments!!! I am continuing this, as you can see, and I hope that you will enjoy the future chapters.

  Kleptomaniac Can Opener – Hai, hai, bad Keiko, BAD!!! Unfortunately, there is no time in the fic to get Keiko kidnapped, but it would serve the little snot right!! *evil grin* Maybe get her killed while I'm at it… oh well, it's an idea. ^____^;;

  Energetic808 – I hope this will satisfy your desires… ^_^ 

  Yosh! I think that's everybody!!! T.T;; Lot of people, ne? Well, get on to reading the ficcie then, and enjoy!!!

**************************************

  Kuwabara stood there silently with Yuusuke in his arms. Having been awakened in such a manner had not been… unpleasant. He had been lying in bed after Yuusuke left, berating himself for taking advantage of his friend when he was in such a weakened state when his emotions hit him in the face like a splash of cold water. He loved Yuusuke. _That's_ why his relationship with Yukina hadn't worked out, and she had seen it from the beginning. And that was also why he was willing to offer him any comfort that he needed to get over this mess with Keiko. It surprised himself, how easily he was accepting this development.

  Yuusuke had started trembling, sobs shaking his body once again. Was he still beating himself up over what had happened? When Yuusuke suddenly pushed him away, however, he was stricken to see tears streaming down his face. Yuusuke stood silently, shame playing across his face, which was turned downwards towards the floor. Kuwabara, confused, took an uncertain step forward. It was apparently the wrong thing to do.

  Yuusuke backed away from him, disappearing he moved so fast as he recovered his clothes. He was out the door moments later, leaving the stunned man standing there in his wake. What had happened? Did he regret… the kiss? But he had been the one who had started it. And it had felt so… right. So why… The answer was so obvious; he felt ridicules not to have noticed it before. He was afraid of rejection. Since Keiko had left him, he had been questioning his worth, so naturally he expected the same treatment from Kuwabara. 

  Since society also frowned upon same sex relationships, he probably had thought that Kuwabara would turn into a raging homophobe in reaction to his kiss. Tears threatened to well up in his own eyes at the emotional trauma Yuusuke had been subjected to all of his life. Kuwabara leapt into action, shrugging into his clothes almost as fast as Yuusuke had, grabbing his wallet and keys before sprinting out the door after his retreating friend.

  He had to find him before he could try to do something terrible to himself, and who knows how he could react in such a condition.

  Yuusuke ran through the streets as fast as he possibly could; he had to put some distance between himself and Kuwabara. He wouldn't allow their friendship to be tainted further than it had been already. Several bystanders felt a gust of wind blow past them, unable to see the boy running so desperately from his fate. 

  Genkai… Yuusuke changed his direction. Genkai would know what to do; she always did. Running through the forest in front on Genkai's temple shrine, he was struck once again with the irony of the situation. Hadn't something like this happened in one of Shakespeare's plays? He could faintly recall some of what had been studied in his high school's literature classes. Shakespeare had written many famous English plays… but he hadn't devoted much attention to his teacher at the time and so forgotten what had been taught. How he wished things had been different!

  He took the steps ten at a time, reaching the top of the mountain in seconds. This was where he had been taught by Genkai to master the Rei Haddou Ken… the Spirit Wave. Many memories were tied up in this place, but he wasn't here to reminisce. 

  "Genkai-shihan!" He called as he entered the temple's red arch. His speed slowed fractionally before he stopped altogether, breathing heavily from the sudden exertion. Hearing a door open, he looked up to see his mentor in her usual robes of red and tan.

  "Yuusuke… are you alright?" Genkai asked, concerned for her pupil.

  "Iie… Genkai-bassan!" He threw himself at her, hugging her small frame much like he had been last night with Kuwabara. The powerful old woman wrapped her arms around Yuusuke. He had been like a grandson to her, and it pained her to see him this way. Silently she drew him inside and sat down, pulling him along with her. Letting him cry his grief out, she waited patiently for him to reveal what was troubling him. She knew him well enough to know that if she pushed for an answer before he was ready to tell it, it would frighten him away. Then who would he turn to? She didn't have to wait as long as she thought as he began sobbing out brokenly everything that had happened from the day before until what had happened this very morning.

  "Bassan… what if he hates me?" He finished, looking down into his hands that he had arranged on his lap. "Kami knows I hate myself."

  "Yarusai!" Genkai said sharply. "There is _nothing_ wrong with your feelings. I have known for some time that Keiko wasn't the right one for you; no one who truly loves another would try to change them."

  "Dai ke do…"

  "So what is this about? I won't have you sniveling about because some _slut_ cheated on you. Move on!" Her gaze softened slightly. As always, this boy needed a good slap in his face to make him see things properly.

  Yuusuke was quiet for some time as he pondered her words. They were true, as usual. Why had he allowed himself to get like this in the first place? There was nothing in his relationship with Keiko that was worth continuing it, and he was pretty sure that what he felt for Kuwabara he _had_ felt for some time. He needed to stop worrying. Everything would even itself out.

  "Arigato, Bassan." He looked up with a small smile at the small woman and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. She would always be there for him, he knew. Her harsh words always were truthful, and she never failed to force him to see things from a different perspective. 

  Genkai smiled gently at him before rising. Walking to the sliding, rice paper door, she called over her shoulder," Yuusuke… be sure to follow your heart on these matters. It will never lead you wrong."

  He looked at her gratefully as she left him alone to his thoughts.

  "Genkai-sama!" A familiar carrot-topped man skidded into the courtyard of her shrine, falling onto his face as his momentum caught up to him.

  "Kuwabara." Genkai acknowledged him. 

  "Yuusuke! Is he here?" He looked around franticly. "I've got to find him!"

  "Sit! Panicking will serve no purpose but to waste your energy." She dragged him by his ear, folding his tall form over double, to the wooden steps of her shrine. "I have something to discuss with you."

  Kuwabara looked at her oddly, rubbing his ear. "Aa."

  "What are your intentions towards Yuusuke?"

  The question floored the unsuspecting man. "N-nani?" How could she possibly know? Unless… Yuusuke told her! He was here!

  "You know exactly what I mean."

  "Yuusuke wa doko ne no? He's here, right? I've got to talk to him-"

  "Yurasai!" Genkai snapped for the second time that day. Young people nowadays; so disrespectful. "You will not see him until you answer my questions!" 

  "But-"                                                                                                                                                                                         

  "Answer!"

  "I…" He blushed a furious red. "I've found that I think I… that I… I love… him. I don't want to see him hurt; he has been wounded enough already! I just want to make things better between us…"

  Genkai gave him a calculating look that lasted for several minutes, which also started to make Kuwabara squirm. "You'll find Yuusuke through the second door to the left. And you'd better let him know how you feel."

  Without another word, Kuwabara charged off like a flash before you could blink. Genkai couldn't help but wish him luck; those two boys would need it. It wouldn't matter to some how well their personalities complemented each other, and they would need all of their strength to see this through to the end. An end that would probably last their entire lives. 

******************************************

  Author's Notes

  *sighs* Another part completed… and *giggles* a part that will bring us closer to the lemon!!! Thank you all for reviewing, as you can see your comments helped to a great degree to inspire this part. I hold each person's comments as special, and all of you have truly touched me that you like my work enough to let me know how you think of it. Thank you all! *bows in Japanese style* There will be probably two more parts until this mini series is completed, so keep those reviews coming!!! 


	4. End of Old, Beginning of New

**Title:  **Demon's Destiny Part Four  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:** kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing: ** Kuwabara Kazuma/Uurameshi Yuusuke(Ku-chan is so hard to under stand!! Who even KNOWS the right way his name goes? -___-;;; eh… I'm getting a headache…)

**Spoilers:** All of the Yu Yu Hakusho TV Series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Written in response to a challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic, but the ideas are original. ^_^; …Or so I'd like to think. Don't sue!

Note: There will be a lemon in the very next chapter. ^_^ Sorry I took so long getting this one out, but messy emotional scenes are hard to write! Anyway, thanks go to my reviewers, I wouldn't have been able to find my inspiration without you! 

**************************************

  The shrine was peaceful compared to the city; the only sound that of the birds in the sky before the silence was interrupted by the heavy footfalls of an anxious young man. Kuwabara skidded up to the second door that Genkai had directed him towards. It was further down than he would have thought, but that held no meaning to him as he thought nervously of the man behind it. Genkai had said that Yuusuke was here; he only prayed that it was true.

  Timidly, he opened the door, sliding it softly aside. The room was spacious, spanning a good thirty feet long and twenty feet wide. To the right side of the opening, there was a small fire burning on a traditional stone shrine. To the left… Kuwabara's features softened as he saw the slumped form of Yuusuke kneeling opposite to the fire. His position suggested that he had been deep in thought for a while already. However, the look on his face was more… tranquil than the last time Kuwabara had seen him, and that suggested that he had faced whatever fears he may have had and accepted the outcome of the battle.

  Kuwabara removed his shoes, setting them on the hardwood floor outside the room. Padding slowly into the center of the room, he stopped several feet from where Yuusuke sat, the previously mentioned person giving no sign as to whether he had heard Kuwabara's approach or not. Kuwabara frowned slightly. Was he truly so upset over what had happened that morning?

  Letting out a small sigh, Kuwabara sat down next to Yuusuke, folding his legs underneath him. He was prepared to wait if need be. Yuusuke was very predictable. 

  After more than an hour had passed, however, Kuwabara was prepared to take back those words and eat them if need be. The silence was becoming oppressing. Gently he reached over and nudged Yuusuke's arm.

  "Uurameshi. Uurameshi!" He poked him again for good measure.

  "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Yuusuke growled, grabbing the offending digit. "Keep your fingers to yourself!"

  Kuwabara face-faulted, a difficult feat to accomplish when his finger was still trapped in Uurameshi's hand, his feet twitching in the air behind him. After composing himself, Kuwabara was still at a loss on how to start a conversation with the silent warrior beside him. Oh well… he couldn't screw things up any worse than they already were. Right?

  "Uurameshi… why did you run?" He finally asked quietly the question that had been foremost on his mind for some time.

  The chocolate colored eyes turned to stare mournfully at him. "You wouldn't want to know."

  "Is it about… The... The kiss?" Kuwabara stuttered suddenly, his face flushing with his embarrassment. Yuusuke stared at him in shock, his own face flushing enough to be confused with a beet. 

  "How… why…" Yuusuke mumbled, self-conscious over his actions.

  "Baka."

  "And you aren't… angry?" Yuusuke looked over at him with trepidation. 

  "Why should I be?"

  "I don't know… I mean I know why, but…" Yuusuke's voice trailed off as his eyes suddenly met Kuwabara's as he glanced sideways at him again. "You should be disgusted. You should hate me."

  Kuwabara flinched at the emotionless tone of his best friend's voice. This wasn't right... Yuusuke shouldn't have to be like this.

  "I don't hate you, Yuusuke. I never could." His words were frank and honest. The carrot-topped man was seldom at a loss for words, but for some reason, just being in His presence right now was robbing him of all coherent thought. 

  A tear ran silently down Yuusuke's cheek. Without a word, Kuwabara was there, holding him in his arms as he once again sobbed his heart out. This time, though, his tears weren't filled with grief; they were a wordless outpouring of his new found feelings, while he was held safely in the arms of his beloved.

  "Thank you… Kazuma." Yuusuke sniffled.

  "Baka. I'll always be here for you." Kuwabara sounded mildly reproachful. "And hopefully not just as the 'rebound guy'."

  "I know. It's just that my life is so complicated now… And I just… with Keiko… Keiko was…"

  "Shh."  Kuwabara decided that some of his own fears needed to be put to rest; his lips moved closer to Yuusuke's. Almost touching, his eyes fell shut as once again their lips meshed, the feelings of the pair pouring out to each other through the physical contact. Slowly, the kiss deepened, from comfort and reassurance that what they had was _real_, to desperate passion and instinctual reaction. Hands played across each other's bodies, sliding against hard and toned muscle as their arousal started to get the better of them.

  Parting for air was painful, as they only wanted to have more of each other, the security that they offered one another more meaningful than any would suspect. Eyes sparkling somewhat more than before, Yuusuke planted a playful kiss on Kazuma's nose, laughing slightly as Kuwabara's eyes crossed.

  "Who ever imagined that we would end up like this?" Yuusuke sighed, burying his face in the cloth of Kazuma's jacket.

  "I couldn't say."

  Soft footsteps padded up to the door and paused before knocking. "Yuusuke. Kuwabara. I think that it is time for you to go back to the city, dusk will be falling soon and I do not wish for you two to stay the night."

  The two wrapped up in their embrace broke out with laughter; Genkai obviously know what they had been doing and in her own way was telling them to 'get a room' that was definitely _not_ hers.

  "Hai, bassan." Yuusuke called cheekily.

  Yuusuke and Kuwabara were soon on their way back to Kuwabara's apartment, Kuwabara's arm slung protectively over Yuusuke's shoulders. Yuusuke's head tipped sideways as he moved closer to Kuwabara. His thoughts no longer dwelled on Keiko, but on Kazuma. His feelings towards Keiko must have not have been real, for him to get over what had happened so fast. Did this mean that he had been lying to himself all that time? He sighed. The past was the past. No need to fret about it now.

  A smile played briefly across his lips as he recalled the kiss he and Kazuma had shared before they had left Genkai's temple. It had been so perfect… Yuusuke flushed before clearing his throat, seeing a familiar street. 

  "Kazuma… If I'm going to stay the night again, I'll need to pick up some things from my apartment. Would you come with me?" He glanced up hopefully at the taller man.

  "Yuusuke, like I keep saying, I would do anything for you. Of course I'll come." Kuwabara smiled down at his boyfriend. Boyfriend… it was a weird term, but it had a nice ring to it. The turned down the street leading to Yuusuke's apartment complex, the streetlights highlighting areas of sidewalk now that shadows were playing across the land and most of the light had left the sky. The large building loomed over the pair, but they entered anyway, climbing the numerous flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. It was Kuwabara's way of letting Yuusuke get up the nerve to go back to where his heart had been broken.

  Yuusuke stared at the door in front of him. It was exactly as it always was; white and plain, but now… it represented his old life… A life with Keiko. Oh shit! She didn't know that he had witnessed her deviant act and that he now considered their relationship to be over... Was she even in the apartment? With a sense of dread, Yuusuke inserted his key into the lock, turning the doorknob slowly to open the door.

  It abruptly flew open as the girl on the other side rounded on Yuusuke, anger playing over much of her face.

  "Where were you? Leaving me to worry like that, you didn't even let me know where you were going!! I kept calling your work and they told me you didn't go in today!! You could get fired!!"

  Yuusuke blinked slightly at first when he was assaulted by her harping, although with every passing minute his expression was becoming more drawn and cold. A deadly gleam finally took over his eyes that frightened Keiko's voice from her.

  "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She finally finished, after gaping like a fish for several minutes.

  "What do I have to say? I think you are a cheating, sluttish, two-timing bitch!" He growled. Kuwabara had been standing outside the apartment the entire time and now moved to stand behind Yuusuke, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. 

  "Nani?" Storm clouds had nothing on Keiko's face, but if she was thunder, Yuusuke was death. He wouldn't take this any more. His face somber, he told her what he had seen. He could barely control himself from hurting her; the only thing that stopped him was the presence of Kuwabara, reminding him that Keiko _was_ still a human. A human he had sworn to protect, once upon a time. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax.

  "It's over. You'd rather be screwing some worthless punk than the man who was going to propose to you, fine. I never want to see you again," Yuusuke growled in a manner that would have made Hiei proud. Keiko had paled, her skin deathly white as she realized what she had done to this man before her. She had had the love of an honest, decent, hardworking man… and she had thrown it away without a thought.

  "Yuusuke… I didn't mean…" Tears started to well up in her brown eyes. Yuusuke's heart hardened. Shoving himself past her, he stalked into their bedroom. Grabbing a suitcase from the closet, he started going through the drawers of his dresser and depositing his clothing into the bag. There wasn't much to pack and he soon was done, only grabbing his CDs and Walkman before he walked back into the main room. The rest of his stuff he could get later.

  Keiko was sobbing into her hand from where she had collapsed on the floor, Kuwabara standing where he had left him gazing contemptuously down at the woman who had hurt his beloved so. 

  Yuusuke walked past them, glancing at Kuwabara. "Let's go."

  The two turned, shutting the door of the apartment as they walked back the way they had came, Yuusuke's suitcase casually slung over one of his shoulders much like the way he used to carry his book bag to school. The air was refreshing as they stepped into the street, leaving their old lives behind them as they took their first steps into the unknown. Well, they always were up for a challenge.

******************************************

  Author's Notes 

*grins* Gomen, minna!! I hope that this chappie makes up for the wait, I've gone over it several times to assure the quality… *sweats* I need a beta reader!! Oh well… the next chapter will be the last… hope you all stay tuned, there is going to be one whopper of a lemon!!! JA!

Caelestis 


	5. Consummation of Love

**Title:  **Demon's Destiny Part Five  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:** kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pairing: ** Kuwabara Kazuma/Uurameshi Yuusuke(Ku-chan is so hard to under stand!! Who even KNOWS the right way his name goes? -___-;;; eh… I'm getting a headache…)

**Spoilers:** All of the Yu Yu Hakusho TV Series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Written in response to a challenge issued on the UkeYuusuke mailing list.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic, but the ideas are original. ^_^; …Or so I'd like to think. Don't sue!

**Note: LEMON = HOT STEAMY _SEX_ SCENE. M/M SEX. Read at your own risk!!! **

**************************************

  The lights in Kuwabara's apartment were dim as the door swung open, the two men entering quietly. It looked the same as it had before they had left that morning; Kuwabara hadn't had any time to change anything before he had run off after the fleeing Yuusuke. Looking at the black haired man now, he did not regret the decision he had made one bit.

  Tossing his jacket over the couch in his main room, Kuwabara made his way over to what served as the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from a nearby cabinet and filling it with tap water, he offered the drink to Yuusuke, who had followed him. Yuusuke accepted the water gratefully, downing it slowly. He had not had anything to eat or drink all day, and it wouldn't be good for him to start cramping right now, seeing as his body couldn't assimilate nutrients as fast as it normally would.

  Setting the empty glass down in the sink, Yuusuke walked back into the living room of the small apartment and deposited his suitcase next to the couch, which he flopped onto. Kuwabara grinned softly at him from his vantage point. Yuusuke never ceased to amaze him; he could be beaten to a bloody pulp and still be able to find mercy for his opponent, torn apart emotionally and still act like an innocent child. He truly was special.

  Kuwabara leaned against the frame of the door that separated the two rooms from one another. "Uurameshi… have you given any thought as to where you will sleep tonight?"

  Yuusuke blinked up at him, surprised. "Well… to tell you the truth, no."

  "Baka." Kazuma muttered through his grin. "I suppose you could take the couch…"

  Yuusuke sniffed, throwing his hands behind his head. "Fine. You overgrown idiot."

  "Oi! No fair using English words!"

  In response, Yuusuke stuck out his tongue. Kuwabara sighed. Boy did _this _bring back memories. "Okay then… what do you propose?" He stated, deadpan, as he finally gave in to his boyfriend.

  All joviality dropped from Yuusuke's face, as it grew shuttered, shadows creeping across its plains as his thoughts turned inward. "I'd rather not be alone tonight… if that's possible. Keiko would always…" His voice trailed off.

  Kazuma was a lot brighter than he looked; he had graduated high school and gone on to college, majoring in physical education and remarkably, psychology. He knew basically what was going on in his friend's head, and understood that what he needed the most now was comfort. And to reassure himself that he had made the right choice. Kuwabara would do anything to assure him of that fact.

  Laying a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder, Kuwabara massaged it gently for several minutes before broaching the subject of slumber again. Yuusuke nodded, his wide yawn stifled by his hands. Stumbling slightly, he made his way towards Kuwabara's bedroom where, coincidentally, the only bathroom in the apartment resided. Kazuma took the liberty of going through Yuusuke's suitcase for a pair of pajamas that he could wear. He could hear the water running in the bathroom; Yuusuke must have gotten into the shower.

  A warm, squishy feeling curled in Kuwabara's gut at the thought of Yuusuke bathing in the nude. A blush graced his cheeks as he laid out Yuusuke's pajamas on the still unmade bed.  

  Ducking his head into the now foggy bathroom, Kuwabara let Yuusuke know about his change of clothing. Retreating back to the living room, Kazuma shut the door to his bedroom to give Yuusuke some privacy. Life was perfect… except for that Keiko-bitch. How could she do such a thing as to _cheat_ on his Yuusuke? She obviously didn't realize where his virtues lay. Like how faithful he was, and accepting, and kind, and… shit! He was starting to sound like a lovesick girl!

  Yuusuke stepped out from under the spray of hot water; it was heaven to finally be rid of the grime that had started to cake on his skin. Who knew one could get so dirty from skipping one bath? Seeing a towel hanging on a rack to his right, Yuusuke toweled himself off and wrapped the said cloth around his waist. Kazuma had said something about pajamas?

  The door squeaked open as Yuusuke took a step into the chill room. Kuwabara had closed the door to the bedroom for him. How thoughtful! He smiled softly into the darkness. Rubbing the rest of the water off of him, he stepped into the pajamas lain out for him on the bed, grinning to himself for no apparent reason. Should he compare Kuwabara against Keiko? No, there was no contest; Kazuma would win every time.

  The bed was still unmade from last night. Yuusuke sighed, righting the covers and straightening the sheets. Kazuma would owe him for this! Done at last, Yuusuke sauntered over to the door, throwing it wide open.

  "Oh Lucy, I'm- mfft!" Kuwabara slapped a hand on his face, holding back the laughter that threatened to bubble up. They had seen an American show they had seen not too long ago about a woman who was always getting into trouble; a funny fact was that the heroine had red hair _exactly_ like his. Well, apparently that would make Yuusuke his Dezzi then, ne? 

  "Let's not forget who's the shrimp here," Kuwabara griped, a grin sweeping the expanse of his face.

  "Sure, you big Lucy-person!" Yuusuke poked him gently in his ribs, submitting to the embrace that followed as Kazuma wrapped his arms around Yuusuke's waist. Yuusuke's hands splayed awkwardly against Kuwabara's muscular chest, inching slowly up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. Their eyes met, cobalt blue against cocoa brown, warmth traveling their bodies as nerve endings came alive. Yuusuke let his head fall lightly onto Kazuma's chest, closing his eyes and sighing at the pleasant sensation of being cared for.

  "Bed?" The subject was broached moments later. Yuusuke silently agreed, rubbing his head under Kuwabara's chin. The two broke reluctantly apart, moving towards the affor-mentioned object. Kuwabara turned down the sheets for Yuusuke, and commented on how tidy the bed was. Yuusuke grinned.

  "Jealous that I can make a bed better than you?"

  "Iie!" Kazuma huffed. "I'm just-"

  "Jealous!" 

  Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Pulling the sheets up around them, Kuwabara opened his arms in a wordless invitation. With a smile, Yuusuke snuggled into Kazuma's warm embrace, his boyfriend's hands once again rubbing his back. The gesture was so soothing… Yuusuke's eyes grew heavy, until unable to keep them open any longer; he gave into the siren call of sleep.

  Blinking slowly, the room came into focus. For the second night in a row, Yuusuke had slept in the same bed with Kuwabara. He smiled; it wasn't as bad as some would have thought. He had a feeling that this relationship was going to work for some reason… and he wondered why he hadn't seen this before. He yawned as he turned on his side, rubbing his eyes to remove some of the sleep from them. Warm arms encircled him as they had all night, and the feeling they provoked had not diminished one bit - if anything it had grown stronger.

  Kazuma's face was beautiful, Yuusuke noted as he watched the sleeping man. Kuwabara's breathing was even as he slept, giving him the appearance of innocence, even through all they had faced together. Yuusuke reached a hand up and brushed back a strand of loose hair from Kuwabara's forehead. It was loose, unlike how he had gelled it in high school; it fell in soft waves, framing his face. Yuusuke could only admire how it accentuated his beauty.

  His breath hitched as he felt a weird squeezing in his chest. What was this feeling? Was it because he cared about Kazuma? He had never experienced this feeling when he was around Keiko, even after they had made love. His hand caressed his cheek, pressing gently on his skin. These… _new_ feelings that he had… they were perfect.

  Kuwabara's breathing picked up as he started to wake. Yuusuke blushed slightly as cobalt eyes opened to stare directly into his own.

  "Good morning." Yuusuke ventured.

  "Good morning." Kazuma smiled back. His joy was reflected on his face, making it glow with inner warmth. It started a warm tingle that spiraled quickly through Yuusuke's body. 

  "You're so beautiful." Yuusuke blurted suddenly, blood rushing to the surface of his skin and deepening the color already there. Kuwabara looked startled for a minute before bringing his hand up to caress Yuusuke's cheek. Rubbing his thumb under one eye, he wiped away the tears that had started to build in his friend's eyes once again.

  "Yuusuke…"

  Yuusuke threw himself into his boyfriend's embrace, sobbing as raw emotion coursed through his worn body. Kuwabara just held him there, tracing small circles on his back as he let him release all of the emotions that he had bottled up inside. Abruptly, a random thought crossed Yuusuke's mind, placing in him the need to feel Kuwabara's lips under his own. 

  Reacting without thinking the thought process through, Yuusuke covered Kazuma's mouth in a chaste kiss. Moving his lips slightly against that of the larger man, the brunette let his feeling find an outlet as he poured his heart and soul into the searing moment. Sighing softly, Kazuma opened his mouth, tracing his tongue across Yuusuke's bottom lip, seeking a deeper sense of connection with his beloved. Yuusuke froze slightly as he adjusted to the unusual stimulation that this contact bequeathed, finally closing his eyes as he surrendered to the moment.

  A warm hand added to the pleasure as it kneaded at the muscle on Yuusuke's chest, finding the hardened nipple and ghosting across it. Moaning at the feeling, Yuusuke threw his head back as he surfaced for air, keening softly at the new feelings coursing within him and the threads of desire that were now tangling in his body.

  Through all the new sensations that Yuusuke was wreathed in, he wanted to return the favor to the one who was causing this elation. He leaned further into Kuwabara's touch, lowering his mouth to the bare flesh before him, nibbling gently at the juncture of Kazuma's neck. Kazuma hissed slightly at the stinging that radiated from the contact and the almost instantaneous pleasure that followed it. Having divested Yuusuke of his shirt several moments back, Kazuma lowered his hands to clutch the firm buttocks under the cotton of the nightclothes.

  Face flushed from pleasure, Yuusuke trailed his lips along Kazuma's jaw, licking along the skin between the kisses to elect more pleasured sounds from his love. Pushing Kazuma into the mattress, Yuusuke, draped his body across the broad expanse of his chest, panting as his desire played within his being. Chocolate eyes sparkling with hidden passion, Yuusuke nipped again at Kuwabara's jaw before bringing his body around to straddle the aroused man.

  "I think you have on far too many clothes." Kazuma purred seductively.

  "As do you." Yuusuke smirked, trailing his fingers along the sensitive nerve endings of Kazuma's nipples as he eased his shirt off. A soft sigh was wrenched from his throat as Kazuma arched into the touch of the man that was destined to be his soul mate, accepting whatever feeling Yuusuke might want to bestow upon him. Hesitant fingers drifted towards the rim of his pants and his breath quickened slightly in response.

  A moment of indecision was all Yuusuke felt before he hooked his fingers under the cloth and pulled it down, exposing a pair of boxer shorts with little dancing cabbits on them.

  "Cabbits?" Yuusuke ribbed, amused at his friend's choice of clothing.

  Kazuma flushed in embarrassment, but then flipped Yuusuke around so that he was underneath him while he was laughing. "Do you have a problem with it?"

  "No." Yuusuke grinned. "It's just so incredibly… cute!"

  "_You're_ incredibly cute." Kazuma leaned down and captured Yuusuke's kiss bruised mouth again, moving his lips slightly before deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue slowly inside to begin an endless dance with his partners'. Yuusuke's hips lifted as he bucked against Kazuma, his arms sliding up his back to tangle in his mass of curls.

  Kazuma's hands resumed their own journey as they pushed down Yuusuke's bottoms over his flexing hips. Kuwabara's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Yuusuke wasn't wearing any undergarments. Yuusuke's breath hitched as he felt Kazuma's hand brush against his hardness. Peppering kisses along his torso, Kazuma's fingers tangled briefly in the dark curls that his member was nestled in before lightly caressing down its full length. Yuusuke's back arched as he tried to press further into the hand, his hips rocking upwards as a amazed whimper was wrung from his throat.

  "Kazuma…" Yuusuke breathed.

  Tangling their legs together, Yuusuke drew Kazuma's mouth to his, delving in without uncertainty into the sweet bliss that was created every time their tongues pressed together. Yuusuke's body was drawn and tight, desire making his skin flush as his body brushed against its larger counterpart.

  "Kami!" Kazuma breathed against Yuusuke's cheek as they parted once again for air, leaning his forehead against Yuusuke's ear. 

  "Kazuma…" The name left his throat in a desperate moan as Yuusuke bucked against the stroking hand. "Ahhh!" Concussions of ecstasy washed over him as his climax was ripped form his body. He was left panting as he slumped spent into the bed and smiled softly up into Kazuma's astoundingly blue eyes.

  "Mmmm… that was… amazing." Yuusuke purred.

  A hand traced slowly down Yuusuke's side, sliding firmly against the sweat slicked skin. "I can make it even more amazing if you let me." Kazuma whispered into his ear, licking at the lobe and biting softly. Yuusuke shuddered, tilting his neck back to expose more of his throat to receive more of Kazuma's ministrations.

  "What do you mean?" He gasped softly.

  Kazuma's fingers dropped lower, caressing Yuusuke's thigh before slipping hesitantly under him to tease the crease in his ass. A sharp indrawn breath echoed through the otherwise silent room as Yuusuke tensed slightly at the implications of Kuwabara's actions.

  "…Do you?" Kazuma queried.

  Yuusuke bit his lip to stifle a moan as the fingers continued to produce friction over his sensitive skin. Did he want this? Was he ready to go this far? The feelings that Kuwabara was giving him were exquisite, but this was… He was reminded of the first time he had ever slept with Keiko. He had been so nervous… But it had felt so good! Shouldn't this be similar? The heat was starting to build in his body again, the sweet yearning once again stirring his loins. Kazuma…

  It was decided for him as he bucked up into Kuwabara's cloth covered erection, sparks shooting behind his tightly closed eyes at the new contact.  "Yes…"

  "I love you." Kazuma breathed, mouthing at the juncture of Yuusuke's neck. Yuusuke whimpered as his blood caught fire, the pounding racing through his being. Kuwabara pulled away abruptly, leaping from the bed to search for lubricant. A bottle of hand cream caught his eye and he grabbed it, racing back through the cold air of the bedroom to the warmth of the bed. Pulling them both under the covers, he removed his boxers, the one item of clothing that remained on his person.

  Yuusuke was grinning as he slid his own hands up Kazuma's bare torso, lowering his lips to his nipple and sucking at the sensitive nub. Kazuma muffled a groan, sliding down the length of Yuusuke's body to place a breathless kiss on his lips, caressing Yuusuke's tongue with his own.

  "Want you." Kazuma whispered.

  "Take me."

  Yuusuke smiled gently up at the features of the one that he loved. He had no idea what to do, but whatever Kazuma wanted he would agree too… because he loved him. The hand cream's cap was opened with a pop and Kazuma squirted a liberal amount onto his fingertips. 

  "You should turn over." Kazuma murmured, passion flushing his face. Yuusuke assented, letting the taller man flip him onto his back and position him correctly. He gasped softly at the cold feeling of wetness as the hand cream was spread down his crease to his entrance. The fingers circled it several time, letting him adjust to the odd feeling, before one pressed inside slowly past his innate resistance. 

  It stung slightly; he had never been touched there before, and it took all his effort not to pull away. Yuusuke bit his lip and waited. After a minute, it was no longer unpleasant, and when Kazuma started to move it he bucked back into the touch. A second and third finger were added, each of them stinging in the same manner as the first; Yuusuke had started to expect the pain as he welcomed the pleasure that followed.

  "Yuusuke…" Kuwabara leaned over to place soft kisses along the nape of his love's neck.

  "I'm ready." 

  Kazuma withdrew his fingers from the loosened ring of muscle, rubbing along the outside for a moment electing tingles of delight to wash over Yuusuke's body. The loss of contact was maddening to Yuusuke as he panted breathlessly, waiting for whatever happened next. A sharp nudge brushed the sensitive tissue as Kazuma pushed his hardened member against Yuusuke's entrance. The large, blunt head pushed forward slightly, finding a little resistance as it slipped past the muscle. Yuusuke felt like he was on fire, sharp spasms of pain wracking his body as Kazuma rocked slowly in and out of his body, each movement bringing him further inside Yuusuke's heat. Kami! This was worse that he had thought it would be… but… it was Kazuma filling him, so he ground his teeth together and rode out the agony. But then…

  Yuusuke screamed as the hardness filling him brushed against a spot that sent white flashes of light behind his eyes. "Kami… Kazuma!" The action was repeated, chasing away the fleeting remnants of pain.

  _Oh…_

  He helplessly rocked back against Kazuma, needing to feel more of him inside his body. His lover thrust into his tightness, bringing entreaties to his lips. Kazuma stilled, however, as his length was finally buried all the way into Yuusuke, and let his muscles adjust to his member. The feeling was extraordinary to both of them, both pressed completed against one another.

  "Aishiteru, Yuusuke." 

  "Kazuma… Aishiteru…" Yuusuke panted out the declaration to his beloved. Please let this work! He thought desperately. He wouldn't be able to stand another situation like Keiko… and then all thoughts were burnt from him as Kazuma started to move once again, the friction created sending sensations cascading over his body in a melodious harmony that only the lovers could hear. Kisses were pressed into sweat-covered flesh, lips teasing and nibbling, breathy moans and pants serving to drive the other to completion.

  They slid together in perfect accord, fitting together like to pieces of a puzzle, closer than yin and yang could ever hope to achieve. Something clicked in them both and their thrusts sped up, sensing each other's nearness to completion.

  "Ah…" Yuusuke thrust backward, drawing Kazuma into him as his muscles clenched around his love's length with his release, spasming from the sheer overload of pleasure. One last thrust into the tightness, and Kazuma found his own release, the warmth of his come filling Yuusuke's willing body.

  They collapsed together, falling into a tangle of limbs as they both tried to regain their lost breath.

  "That was…"

  "Amazing."

  "Beautiful." Yuusuke smiled.

  "Lovely." Kuwabara grinned, brushing back clumps of black hair from Yuusuke's sweat drenched face.

  "Perfect."

  Yuusuke pressed himself closer to Kuwabara's body, sighing in contentment of his sated release and the warmth of his love. They exchanged a lazy kiss, unhurried and carrying the extent of their love for one another.

  "Where did you learn how to do that?" Yuusuke asked after they that parted.

  "What? Kiss?" Kazuma grinned, good-naturedly. 

  "No, you idiot." Yuusuke stuck his tongue out at his lover. "I mean… I've never been with a guy before, so I didn't have a clue as to what we could do together other than kiss. How did you know?"

  Kuwabara blushed. "Well… there was this website…"

  Yuusuke laughed out loud. "Website?"

  "OI! Don't laugh!" Kazuma mock pouted. "I'm serious!"

  "I just can't believe that you could even access the Internet!" Yuusuke ribbed.

  A tickle-war ensued, lasting only briefly before the two exhausted lovers' eyes grew heavy lidded, sleep once again claiming them to her bosom as they wrapped around each other for comfort. Fate smiled gently at the two that had found one another… it had been unexpected for them to find their true feelings so fast, but then many of the gods had been wrong before about one Uurameshi Yuusuke. As stated before, that trial and adversity would play a large part in the shaping of their relationship, nothing would be able to separate them now… not even death itself.

*************************************

Author's Notes

  And… 'tis finished! *bows* I hope you enjoyed this production, this definitely was fun for me to write! A sequel may be forthcoming, depending on the number of reviews I receive… I think 60 or so should do. =^___^= A big thanks goes to my reviewers, all of you!!! You were a key part in this fic, from the challenge to the support along the way! Arigato!! And now a roll call (and answers to the ones who reviews my last chapter… and who I never got around to answering… .;; Heheh…. Gomen!!!

Ryuei Jaganshi - *blushes* thank you!! ^-^ I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others!

Gadi – *grins* Swoony, ne? ^-^ Sank yu!!! Bladder thing was a hard thing to think up… mulling it at around 3 Am helped. ^-^;;

Squirrel – Oooo addicting, ne? Cool! Hope you enjoyed the lemon!

Taverbell - *grins* nothing like a good lemon, ne? ^-^ Gomen for the long wait…

E. Shenton – Er… keep forgetting about those attachment thingies… it just takes less time to attach it than to cut and paste… gomen….

Yu-chan – Hope you enjoyed! (And BTW great site!!! If anyone else wants to go to her site, here's the link: http://www.throwstones.org/yusuke. There are a lot of good fanfics there)

JiJi – Thank you for the fanart! I'm glad that you wanted to draw something for me, and that my story inspired you to do so.

Talla - *grins* You want my muses? You can have them! All 9,999,999,999,900 Million of them! ^-^ Be forewarned…. They like to multiply… o.o;;;

Ko-chan - *glares* And where is your lemon? *taps foot* lol… thank you, oh one who drew me into competition and inspired this lovely lemon!!

And finally my (annoying but thankfully not pink) muse, Jennifer Colburn, who has e-mailed me at least twice a day with comments and suggestions (no, Yuusuke won't get preggers in this fic. Sequel, dear, sequel…. LOL) Arigato! *huggles*

Caelestis


End file.
